


An Extreme Case of Young Spontaneous Onset Hermaphroditism

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Futa Loli, Futadom, Futanari, Incest, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: Steven is terrified to find out his daughter has SOH, a virus which mutates the body and corrupts the mind. Can he help slow her rapidly progressing condtion? Or will his wife take the brunt of their daughter's ever worsening condition.
Relationships: Futanari/Female - Relationship, Mother/Daughter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by and based off Jordan_Barber's incredible story of similar name.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989485.
> 
> This is writen with permission from him, along with copious amounts of assistance and editing passes.
> 
> Seriously, go read his stories.

Steven was hiding in his downstairs closet. He didn't know what to do, the sounds of hell filtered throughout his house and rattled through his exhausted mind. He could hear the cacophony of moans, both wails of bliss and agony; the sound of flesh crashing brutally into flesh.

He was sat, with his knees tucked up into his chest and his arms hugged around them; rocking back and forth trying to understand how it ever got to this point.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started a few months ago. He took his six-year old daughter, Bethany, for a routine health check. After a minor joke about how she had been recently pissing like a racehorse, the nurse noticed the poor young girl's clitoris was extremely swollen. A week later they went back to run some tests but within such a short span of time her clit had swollen to almost an inch long.

The doctor quickly realised this was the youngest case of Spontaneous Onset Hermaphroditism he had ever seen. Normally it presented itself around puberty. Just after puberty it could be quite easy to handle, but during puberty was a little bit trickier. Still, as long as doctor's guidelines were followed, any long-term effects could be mitigated. But someone so young.... The doctor didn't even know if the standard methods would work, but they had to try anyway.

Steve grimaced, remembering what the doctor had instructed him to do. He remembered breaking down into tears when he found out the standard treatment.

He had taken his sweet little baby girl home and got her ready for her bath like normal.

She stood there in all her natural glory, her small little nipples standing erect in the cold bathroom air. Her cute little pot belly sticking out over her engorged clitoris. He told her to bend over against the edge of the bath and grab her bumcheeks with her hands, spreading it wide. All he had to do was what every male was preprogramed to. But this was Steve's daughter, his only child; the one person in this world he would give his entire life to protect.

He couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he broke down crying. He fell to his knees and pulled his little girl into his chest. He held her tight in his arms and repeatedly mumbled through his tears "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." At first she looked at him with confusion, then her glare turned to disdain and she rolled her eyes at the pitifully weak display. Normally she would have felt empathy at her daddy crying over her, but for some reason she couldn’t understand, something was changing her attitude towards him and she felt nothing but utter contempt.

A couple weeks passed and they were at the doctor's again. The doctor was down on his knees, measuring her rapid growth. Her testicles were starting to drop and her clit was now an almost three inch long penis. His nose twitched as a heavy earthy smell rose up from the girl's crotch. Even at this early stage of her development, her pheromones were starting to build, causing the doctor to shift slightly beneath his trousers.

"She is still growing Steven. Have you been doing as instructed?"

Steven fidgeted his hands about before meekly replying "I...I.. I can't bring myself to do it. She's my baby girl!"

"I know." Calmly replied the doctor. "But you need to start dominating her now, or the condition is only going to get worse. SOH is caused by a virus thriving off the chemicals released by sexual domination and control. If you don't start fighting back soon, the virus will flood her body with a potent cocktail of hormones..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again they were at home in the bathroom. As before Bethany was presenting her exposed asshole to her father. This time his wife Sarah helped stroke his cock to attention before she lined the two of them up together. She gently pushed her husband's butt forward, pressing the tip of his adult cock up against her daughter’s tight virgin asshole. With plenty of lubrication, it slowly slid in. Sarah’s eyes lingered just a tiny bit too long on her daughter’s new dangling equipment; she didn’t know what it was, but something was pulling at the corners of her mind.

To Steven the tightness of her tiny under-aged hole was purely sublime. The way it spread itself and grasped down onto the tip of his cock was just otherworldly. But as soon as his brain began to process the conflicting feelings of pleasure, his whole body started to shake as feelings of guilt wracked his fragile mind. His consciousness spun with emotional turmoil.

Within seconds his cock was limp, and he was once again crying into his hands.

“Come on daddy, you heard the doctor! Apparently it will feel good for me too!”

Bethany started to rock her hips back into her father's crotch, hoping to gain some semblance of pleasure from this whole experience. But as her father's cock slid limply out of her barely touched ass, she rolled her eyes in displeasure.

Sarah was still dreadfully worried about her daughter's condition and even though Steven had been unsuccessful, she may be able to help. She got Bethany to go sit over on the toilet and spread her legs. Sarah watched her daughter's cute little butt wiggle as she walked over and clambered up onto the adult sized toilet. She then crawled over and knelt down in between her daughter’s legs. Maybe she could at least release some of that pressure building up within her precious little girl’s growing testicles. They always looked so swollen and sore. Even though they were the size of grapes at the moment, compared to her tiny 6-year old body, they looked like large adult balls; and gosh did they smell like them.

She had to focus her mind and ignore this weird itch that had appeared at the back of her consciousness.

She reached her hand forward and wrapped her feminine fingers around Bethany's small rock-hard shaft. The smell this close up was intoxicating. Every time she peeled that cute foreskin back, another waft of heady flavours would rush out and invade her unprepared nostrils.

Within a couple seconds Bethany twitched and spasmed as her mother stole her first orgasm from her. Cum erupted from the top of her shaft and dribbled down around her mother's soft hand, audibly dripping into the toilet bowl below. Sarah was shocked! She had never seen so much cum before, and to come from such a small body! It was ten times thicker than her husband's and it stuck to her hand like fat clumps of jelly.

They would soon realise this was a big mistake.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It soon became routine that Steven would try and fail to fuck his sweet innocent little girl, so Sarah would step in and drain the 'evil' out of her. But no matter how many times she helped, every week Bethany steadily grew larger and larger and soon enough her mother's soft hand just wouldn't cut it.

They were once again sat on the toilet as routine would dictate. A failed attempt from Steven left him crying in the corner. Sarah had once again pushed him aside to get past and give her daughter a woman’s touch. Bethany sat with her legs spread, her now six-inch cock already rivalling that of her dad. "Mummy, your hand is boring! I want to put it in your butt like dad tries to do to me!"

Sarah's cheeks flushed bright red. She had slowly gotten used to jacking off her little girl, and the incredible amount of gloopy cum that followed suit. But to even consider letting her do that was shameful!

"We can’t do that my dear." Her gaze shifted about nervously. The smell of her daughter was so intoxicating, and when she knelt down at point blank range every day it was like it was being injected directly into her brain. She had even caught herself staring lustfully at her daughter's panties when she was doing the laundry. Imagining grabbing up the cute dainty garments and rubbing them into her nose, smearing that deep musky scent all over her face while shoving her fingers deep within her soaking wet sex.

She pulled her fist to her mouth and coughed herself back to reality. She looked her little girl's strained form up and down, she looked like she was a mix between angry and in pain. Well that's how she rationalised everything she had done up until this point, all for Bethany's sake; burying the thought that this could also be for her own twisted pleasure.

"Maybe there is something I can do. But just this once." She put emphasis on that last sentence, but even she didn't know if it was going to be the truth.

She slid her knees as close as possible and swished her hair about behind her, bunching it up in her hands and tying it into a long flowing ponytail. The sweet scent of her freshly washed hair cut through the thick musk that sat heavily in the air, if only for the briefest of moments.

With her hair moved out of the way she slowly leant down and wrapped her lips around the tip of her daughter's shaft. She applied just a little bit of sucking pressure and Bethany was already loving it. "Ohhh! Mummy that's amazing!"

She slowly moved her soft, moist lips down the six-inch shaft, eliciting twitches of pleasure from her little girl. Thankfully it was about the same size as Steven's now, so she was practiced and could handle it with skill. Sucking up and down, using her tongue to lick around the tip, even while it was still buried in her mouth. It even looked like she was beginning to enjoy it.

She took a brief pause and removed herself from her daughter's intoxicatingly tasty cock. "Now please tell mummy before you cum, ok sweetie?"

"I will, Mummy!" She replied with an enthusiastic toothy grin. But as soon her mother's lips were wrapped around her junk again, her little grin turned wicked.

She started to gently thrust up into her mother's mouth, edging herself closer to the finish.

She ran her cute little hands through her mother's long tied up hair and grabbed two large fistfuls of the soft fibres. With absolutely no warning at all, she thrust herself upward into her mother's warm mouth with a renewed gusto. Her whole lower half tensed up as her cock twitched at the back of her mother's mouth.

Sarah managed to stifle a small gag as she felt her daughter's cock tickle the entrance to her throat. But she wasn't prepared for the sudden torrent that follow suit, slamming directly into her gullet with unprecedented force.

Bethany screamed "I'm cumming, Mummy!" And she aggressively thrust a couple more times into that amazing blowjob hole. She felt her seed surge its way out of her cock and crash forcefully into her mother's unprepared throat. The sound of gags and splutters filled the room, as Sarah's body tried desperately to back away, but Bethany had her head held tight. Chunks of gloopy cum started to spray out of her nose.

Finally, as the young girl's orgasm subsided, Sarah ripped herself free from that impossible cum factory of a cock and spun to face the bath. She violently upchucked a good pint of viscous white fluid into the bath. Looking in fear and sheer awe at its incredible volume and how unbelievably thick it was.

Bethany got up off the toilet, shuddered slightly as the remnants of her orgasm shook through her, and then said "Wow Mum, that was amazing! Shame it was only this once, huh?" She sported an evil grin and smacked her mother's jiggly ass as she walked past the dazed woman and out of the room, completely ignoring her still sobbing father as she went.

Sarah on the other hand was still leant over the edge of the bath, looking down into the viscous slime below. She felt humiliated. Her ass stung slightly from the degrading slap and her face was an absolute mess; cum flowed from her nose and dribbled down her chin. But as she shifted slightly, she couldn't help but notice something else. Her crotch was on fire. Her panties were absolutely soaked through, completely saturated and sticking to the soft flesh of her dripping wet pussy. She had the strange urge to reach into the bath and bring some of that salty goodness back to her mouth.

Her mind suddenly snapped back to reality, realising that she couldn't possibly eat her under-aged daughter's semen. Before this intoxicating mass could do anything else to her already confused mind, she quickly grabbed the shower head and washed this lot down the drain; even if given the volume it took longer than expected to flush it all away.

Things rapidly started to change around the house. Bethany's growth was even more accelerated than before. Her short skirts were no longer enough to conceal her almost eight-inch club shaped cock. She was now bigger than her dad... and she definitely knew it. She would purposefully leave the door open when she went for a piss, allowing her incredibly potent musk to flow out and into the house. Knowing full well that her dad would “accidently” walk by and grab a glimpse of her hefting the weight of her throbbing monster. It would always put fear into him as he saw the surging, frothing liquid slosh around inside the bowl. Not only would it kick up more of that ridiculously strong musky aroma that dominated his house, but also the last couple of times she had nearly filled the entire bowl! He wouldn't know what to do if even the toilet could no longer handle his little girl. He had later found out that the reason the toilet wasn't flushing properly was that she routinely threw things in there to show how little she cared about him. Like his wallet or even his underwear; forcing him to go without for the rest of the day.

Another change was that Steven was no longer invited to Bethany's milking sessions. He and Sarah had had a small argument about the effectiveness of their treatments. She had completely blown aside all of his concerns and retorted by saying that at least her methods were proactive, he couldn’t even get hard! He would instead just have to wait outside and listen to the noises of that brutal cock violating his wife's throat. No matter how much she gagged and spluttered, no matter how much she asked for mercy; she would still go back, day after day, enduring it all to 'help her little girl'; trying to suppress any thoughts she could be doing this for her own depraved pleasure.

After they were done, Bethany would walk out of the bathroom proudly, her half hard cock dripping a chunky trail back to her room as she went. The smell of her fresh potency would surge out of the bathroom and smack her pitiful father in the face, making his gorge rise with how heavy it hung in the air, but also it would immediately bring his cock to full attention. He would then wade into this musky abyss to clean up his wife. She was always sat on her heels, half lidded and swaying slightly from the lack of oxygen. Her hair was a dishevelled mess where Bethany had grabbed two large handfuls of the gracefully soft fibres to wrangle her mother into the perfect tonsil pounding position. Her mouth and nose dripped the traumatic aftermath of their ‘little’ girl's deposit: a mixture of saliva, bile and cum. Her stomach always looked bloated and taut, as if she had just eaten three massive meals back to back. And given how Bethany’s stamina was gradually increasing, along with the amount of rounds she could go within each ‘session’, that wasn’t actually far off. That said, Sarah seemed to be getting used to the sheer enormity of her daughter's thick clumpy loads though, because she now had begun to manage to keep it down and digest it, no longer having to immediately throw it all up into the bath.

Bethany's 'milkings' became more and more frequent. No longer being confined to the bathroom just once a day, now being whenever or wherever she would demand it; and her mother would comply without protest. Whether that was when she was happily watching cartoons, playing in the garden, or even if they were out in the car.

But Bethany's favourite one was at dinner time. Knowing that her mother would stop mid meal and nonchalantly crawl under the table. Looking her pathetic father dead in the eye as her slutty cow of a mother would wrap her soft plump lips around Bethany's fat ten inches of meat. Soon the whole kitchen would be filled with the noises of Bethany using her mother's throat like an onahole. Thrusting up off her chair and deep into the cock-addicted whore's mouth.

Steven would sit there trying his hardest to ignore the debauchery happening at his own dinner table. But the hardest part to ignore was forever erect and strained against his pants.

Since Bethany's demands were getting more frequent and more abusive, Sarah hadn't been giving Stevens little pecker the attention it needed. Combining that with the constant overpowering smell of fresh intoxicating child jizz that stained his entire house, it was all too much. As he sat there listening to the sounds of complete moral perversion, his dick dribbled precum down his strained throbbing shaft, after weeks of neglect, desperate for release.

"Ah Fuck mummy, I'm going to cum again!" Steven was shocked and he looked up to lock eyes with his young daughter, about to scold her for using such foul language. Where had she even learnt such a word? But he bit his lip and held back his reprimand. Who was he to interrupt his dutiful wife, doing her absolute best to help their little girl's painful situation? He'd have to remind her later to be more careful with her words… after she was drained and a bit calmer.

He could see his little girl's giant swollen nuts seize up and squeeze out jet after jet of thick sludge into his wife's throat. He could hear it as some of the heavy substance managed to escape Sarah's vacuum-tight suction, drip down her chin and audibly thump onto the wooden floor below.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most the time Sarah spent not tending to their daughters constant needs, she spent cleaning up the messes the little tyke left behind. Whether that was scraping the slimy jelly off the floor or washing their clothes as the clumpy substance crusted dry. But she was starting to worry as she found more and more examples of Bethany 'playing' on her own; it seemed even her frequent milkings weren't enough to keep her raging hormones at bay.

She found one of Bethany's favourite little Barbie dolls, absolutely drowning in a massive pile of spunk; it seems her loads were increasing in volume much faster than the doctors had predicted.

She also found a pillow that her little girl must have taken a particular liking to. The pillowcase was pumped full of the thickest cum she had ever seen. When she picked it up, it just oozed out of every available exit, soaking right through the fabric and dripping onto the floor. Sarah was getting used to being constantly aroused by the smell of her daughter's stale cum that permeated her house, but as the fresher loads that were packed inside oozed out, the stench immediately punched her in the gut. The odour matched the viscosity of Bethany's loads, its heavy scent hanging thickly in the air.

Sarah's mind was overwhelmed by the smell of sex that was embedded into every fibre of her daughter's bedroom. She just wanted to strip her jeans off and grind her wet sloppy pussy against that cum soaked pillow.

She needed some fresh air to cool her racing thoughts.

She walked around Bethany's bed and over to the window to open it, but as she rounded the bed, she was shocked by what was hidden on the other side.

A pair of adult sized panties were lying on the floor… They were hers! Thick white streaks criss-crossing over the soft garments, staining them crusty white and turning the floor into a mock Jackson Pollock painting. Bethany must have stolen them from the washing basket and used them to masturbate with, coating the garments in fat ropes of love.

Sarah's mind was sent spinning. She didn't know what to think. Assisting her little girl through her medical problems was one thing, but knowing her daughter was using her smelly pungent old panties to masturbate with? That went beyond the boundaries of medical help... this was pure unfiltered lust.

She didn't know if she should be angry, flattered or turned on.

Her face flushed with embarrassment; the last couple of weeks had been a losing battle, having to change her thoroughly soiled panties multiple times a day because of how absolutely soaked she would get while servicing her daughter's constant issues. She had buried it deep in the recesses of her mind and would never admit it to anyone, but she had actually orgasmed a couple times as Bethany brutally ravished her throat with that monstrous cock of hers; squirting so much femme juice into her already saturated panties that it would soak through and spray onto the floor.

Sarah scooped up the underwear and raced out of the room. Clasping the crusty yet soggy mass in her hand, she didn't know what to do. She dashed into the bathroom so she could think without anyone interrupting her.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her cheeks had flushed bright red. She looked down as she slowly opened her hand; thick strings of seed stayed connected between her fingers as she opened her palm. She could feel the smell rewriting her brain, it was just overwhelming. She just wanted to let go and let the lust consume her.

She brought the stained panties up to her face and breathed deeply, allowing the aromas to wash over her, sending electrifying tingles deep down into her body and flooding through her groin.

She felt her body moving by itself, slowly reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans. She felt the tight hip hugging jeans work their way down around her thighs and over her feet. She then felt her body slowly bending down to replace her current underwear with her new ones. The slimy wetness brushed against her leg, it was old and cool, but still unbelievably tantalising. She slowly pulled her new panties up her long legs until, with a squelch, they hugged tight against her vagina. The very thought of the soiled fabric, soggy and heavy with moisture, rubbing against her needy vagina, was just too much. It sent her mind reeling in orgasm. Her legs buckled and her knees gave way. She had to catch herself on the counter or she would have crumpled into an orgasmic pile on the floor. It took her a moment to recover; just limply hanging there, letting the waves of bliss flow through her body.

A couple minutes later, once she had recovered, Sarah stood to her feet and then pulled her jeans up and fastened the button, securing her new blasphemous payload within.

Throughout the rest of the day she sat there in utter euphoria as her slimy secret rubbed against her pussy; trying to act as normally as possible around her family. She had to catch herself a couple more times throughout the day as even the mere thought of her debauchery brought her to explosively climax many more times.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only place in the house that had yet to be tainted by her never ending supply of thick, viscous child seed was Steven and Sarah’s bedroom. It seemed that even with her newer more confident attitude, that Bethany still knew that mummy and daddy's bedroom was not somewhere she could play. But he was sure that wouldn't last long, he could tell his wife was slowly succumbing to Bethany's constant barrage of depravity. Soon he would no longer be able to justify it as merely medical assistance and it would devolve into pure incestuous debauchery.

He resolved himself, this had gotten far too out of hand and he needed to stop it. On their last visit, the doctor had mentioned a specialist, trained for cases exactly like these. He would ring them tomorrow and hopefully his quickly spiralling family could hold out for a couple more days.

Later that night Steven was in bed, lying back to back with his wife. He had a bit of trouble getting to sleep with his near constant boner agitating against his underwear, but he finally drifted off.

Not long later he was gently disturbed from his slumber by two hushed voices.

"Mummy." Said one whisper. "I can't sleep."

Bethany had snuck into their room and pulled the covers off the sleeping pair, exposing her mother’s near naked form to the cooler air. Steven shuddered as the breeze licked at his back. Thankfully he was lying on his side, facing away from them. He tried to remain motionless, to conceal the fact he was half awake.

Bethany clambered up onto the bed and stood astride Sarah’s curvy hips. She hungrily gazed up and down her mother’s beautiful feminine form as the older lady formed her whispered reply.

"But dear, I gave you the special kiss four times today! Mummy's throat is a bit tired." Even in her hushed tone, she did sound a bit more hoarse than usual.

"But Mummy, they ache so much!" Bethany rustled her nightie as the little girl lifted the cute garment, exposing her panty-free crotch. Well to be fair, at this size, there weren’t any panties in the world that could contain the colossal monster hanging out of this tiny six-year old body. Even unerect, it was currently thicker than her arm and bulged with veins, swinging down between her knees. Immediately the room filled with the mind curdling aromas of Bethany’s corrupting condition. The little girl reached her hand down, past her disproportionately huge limp cock, grabbing one of her now peach-sized testicles. She lifted the swollen organ with her open palm, demonstrating just how much liquid weight it had stored inside it.

She noticed she was staring and had to do a subtle cough to break eye contact with the veiny monster hanging limply above her head. "I know darling, but can't you wait until the morning? My mouth is tired, and you might wake Daddy," Sarah whispered to the little girl. Servicing that beast all day was very tiring. She valued her precious moments of sleep, even if it was incredibly hard to sleep with the image of that fat juicy delicious cock constantly spinning around in her head.

"I don't care about him!" said Bethany, her voice creaking as she barely maintained her whisper. "He couldn't even help me!" She down looked at her father's sleeping form with contempt. She would have kicked him hard in the back—he deserved it—but he would probably just whine and get in her way; better to let sleeping nuisances lie.

She then gazed back down into her mother's eyes and had a flash of inspiration.

"I know! Mummy can use her special place!" She said with elation.

Sarah's facial expression immediately turned into a scowl as she put on her deeper motherly disciplinary voice. "We will not! I wouldn't even consider doing such a…!" but as she was part way through her sentence, her words suddenly hitched in her throat; a sudden pain flashed through her stomach. Bethany had swung her leg underneath herself and kicked her mother right in the cunt, hard. It sounded like a cross between a dull thud and a wet squelch.

Sarah only wore panties to bed; the thin material doing absolutely nothing to protect her soft tender pussy flesh from the cruelty of her daughter.

"Liar!" Barked Bethany. "I know you've been thinking about it! Every time you kiss my dick, you leak goo all over your panties; I can smell it from here!" Bethany then looked down at her bare foot, buried in her mother's absolutely soaked crotch. Her panties were so wet that Bethany's kick had splatted feminine juices all over the bed. "Gross! Mummy, look at my foot. You got your icky juices all over my foot!"

Sarah's gut clenched up at the unexpected pain. Her hands raced down to cover her tender privates as her body instinctively folded forward. But as she was halfway through sitting up, Bethany swung her leg forward again and placed her soggy foot against the reeling woman’s nose and pushed, pinning her mum back into the bed and grinding her own sexual scent, right into her nose.

"You better clean it up!" Bethany commanded, stamping on down on her mother's face, grinding the sole of her foot right against her mouth and nose. "Lick it clean mum!"

Sarah didn't know what to think, all of her years of motherly authority had just been completely blown aside with a swift and brutal kick to the cunt. Bethany, her own daughter, was treating her as nothing more than a masochistic pig; and in some dark primal recess of her mind, she loved it.

The pheromones that constantly wafted off her daughter's cock had long unlocked something deep within her. The need to be dominated and bred. Not just by some weak pussy like her husband, who couldn't even fuck a small defenceless girl when it actually mattered. No, it needed to be someone who had the cock to back it up, someone who could really fuck up her insides.

"Come on, Mummy! Lick it up!"

Bethany wrapped her small toes around her mother's snout, forcing her to breathe deeply.

Sarah lay there in utter humiliation…. She slowly stuck her tongue out.

Steven heard the sounds he didn't want to hear. The sound of his wife enthusiastically suckling on their daughter's tiny toes.

Bethany's face at this point had twisted into pure malice. "That's right, Mummy." She was no longer whispering. She had become so engrossed with bullying the woman beneath her foot that she had forgotten all about her father, trying his hardest to pretend he was asleep next to them. She grabbed a hold of her fat member and began to slowly stroke it to life.

Once her toes were generously covered in spit and submission, she aggressively rubbed her foot all over her mother's face one last time, smearing saliva everywhere and turning her into a complete mess.

Regaining her balance, Bethany once again stood astride her mother. She slowly stepped forward stroking her gently throbbing member until she was looming over her mother's chest.

She looked her mother in the eye, letting her stew under that malicious gaze for a couple moments, before she jumped up, then violently came crashing down, ass first onto her mother's chest; Completely knocking the air out of the woman.

Sarah's abs once again crunched up to protect herself, but this time her head collided straight into Bethany's throbbing twelve inches of rock hard loli fuck meat.

*Smack*

Bethany grabbed her cock around the base, and whipped it sideward, slamming the weighty meat into the side of her mother's face.

Again and again she brought that twelve-inch hefty throbbing club down onto her mother's face. Sarah's cheeks soon flushed red from the unrelenting impacts. Bethany giggled harder and harder as her mother struggled to recover from the swift tirade of abuse.

*Slap* *Smack* *slap* *smack*

Even with Bethany's thin, immature body, the sheer weight behind that disproportionately monstrous club was immense.

But Bethany had one last abuse up her sleeve. She grabbed her cock and pushed the tip of it right up against her mother's nostrils. She wrapped her tiny hand around the root of that thick cock and then slowly moved her hand all the way up her shaft, coaxing out a large globule of precum. It dripped out of her fat schlong and directly into her mother's nose. Sarah's body panicked, and reflexively snorted up the slimy substance. She coughed and hacked as the warm fluid slapped against the back of her throat, tickling her gag reflex and immediately flooding her senses with the elixir of a true breeder.

Bethany giggled at the sight of her mum coughing on her cock juice. "Mummy looks so silly with my salty slime in her nose! Do you like it that much whore?"

After so much abuse—her sore cheeks, her humiliating saliva covered face—once she had composed herself and stopped coughing, Sarah's body just gave up. She relaxed into the bed, her legs slowly parting to reveal a huge wet spot on the bed, proof of her submission to her own daughter's brutal incestuous cock.

Bethany could smell the fresh arousal coming from her mother's crotch and with a smirk, she looked back to see her knees spread apart, inviting her in.

Steven could hear the noise of his young daughter shifting behind him. Thoughts ran through his head, he didn't know what to do. Should he stop them before they did something unforgivable? Or was it too late? Would leaving his daughters poor balls swollen like that be worse for her?

As her father lay there motionless, slowly succumbing to the twisted morality of his new world, Bethany wriggled her way down her mother's soft, smooth body, momentarily enjoying the feeling of her cock brushing against her mother's supple tit-flesh.

Once she was in between those knees she could finally see what she had come to claim as hers. She reached forward and grabbed her mother's panties. They were absolutely saturated in juices, as if they had been soaking in a bucket of water all day long; the smell of want and need was so pungent it practically rivalled Bethany's own virally enhanced pheromones.

She grasped the thin material, pulling them to the side. And there it was.

It didn't look exactly what hers did back when she had one; it was older, more mature. It was flushed with lust as blood flowed into the organ, and sat with a slight gape, juices flowing, and ready to accept whatever she was about to brutalise it with.

The eager minx grabbed hold of her cock and pointed the tip against the warm folds. Oh, the wet squishy feeling was just sublime; it made her want to shove her cock right in. And boy did her impatient childish mind try. Even with all the added lubrication, it was like trying to push a coke can through the neck of a wine bottle, it was just too tight. With the extreme amount of lubrication they were both producing, her cock kept slipping away from her intended target, even tickling itself against her mother’s unprepared asshole a couple of times.

But Bethany knew what she wanted. Her brow folded from impish excitement to furrowed concentration.

She wrapped both of her tiny hands around the crown of her fat arm thick cock and pushed it carefully yet forcefully into that obscenely tight wet hole. With her hands disallowing it to slip away, the mushroom head of her dick slowly spread her mother's cunt wide, forcing it to take an object far larger than it ever taken outside of childbirth.

Sarah couldn't do anything. With so many lust infused pheromones coursing through her veins, all she could do was grit her teeth and grasp the bedding in her fists as she felt the first couple inches of that massive slab of meat spread her pussy lips wide.

It's always the same with kids, you give them an inch, and they'll take all twelve.

Bethany swung her hips forward with all of her might, and fell forward with a loud childish grunt. Sarah screamed out dryly as Bethany's ungodly girl-cock bottomed out deep within her, splitting her far wider than her mind was prepared for.

Sarah's breathing was immediately laboured as she took a second to adjust. She froze perfectly still as she felt her vaginal walls constrict and twist around the solid rod within, measuring and gauging its breeding potential... and given how much her pussy was gushing around it, it was deemed perfect.

Bethany was in euphoria. The way the tight hole she had just conquered was wrapping itself around her shaft was just amazing. She slowly pulled her hips back and they both moaned loudly in unison as Sarah's pussy hungrily gripped tight onto that thick shaft, refusing to let such a perfect specimen free.

With only the crown still inside her mother, she looked down at her throbbing cock, glistening in a mix of incestuous juices. She had never been so erect, so rock hard. It felt so gut wrenchingly good... She needed more.

She immediately shoved her colossal rod back inside her mother, spreading her pussy and violently slamming against her puckered cervix.

And that was all it took. Just two thrusts from this fat, godly womb crusher was all it took to send the grown woman spiralling into an orgasmic abyss. Sarah felt a large amount of slime surge out of her daughter's cock and splash forcefully against the back of her womb, her pussy contracting and milking the fat shaft for everything it was worth. Her hands clenched into fists against the bedsheets and with a loud wet *schlorp* she arched her back, pulling the cock out of her and throwing her crotch into the air. Her hips flailed about, right in her daughter's face.

Bethany watched in awe as that slightly gaping pink hole spasmed and convulsed around the afterimage of her bitch breaker before suddenly it started to squirt at her! A literal torrent of femcum came surging out of her mother's pussy and slammed right into her chest. It sounded like a hose loudly thudding directly into a brick wall; it was unending. The juices bounced off Bethany's flat, underaged breasts and bounced all over the bed absolutely coating the spasming woman in copious amounts of her own fluids.

Steven felt the powerful surge splat wetly against his back with a surprising amount of force. His cock strained against his underwear, threatening to erupt at merely the scent of his wife's powerful orgasm. It had been many years since he had managed to make Sarah squirt. But by the substantial amount of growing wetness on his back he could tell he had never made her feel even a fraction of what she was experiencing right now. All it took his daughter was two lowly thrusts, and she was already driving her mother wild.

With one last spasm, Sarah's hips bucked particularly hard, spraying her juices right into Bethany's cute young face.

Finally, after several solid minutes of uncontrolled twitches and spasms, she fell to the bed, exhausted and utterly spent.

After her orgasm had finally subsided, the lust-based fog that was dampening her mind started to clear, and she finally understood the barrier she had just crossed with her own daughter.

Her legs were still shaking, but she managed to muster up the strength to shift her wobbly arms underneath herself and prop herself up on her elbows.

She looked at her daughter's squirt covered face. Guilt, twisted love, regret, and unfiltered satisfaction all rushed through her.

But to her relief, Bethany didn't seem to be angry with her failure of a mother. She had recoiled slightly from the sudden soaking, but she seemed... encouraged?

Bethany raised a small hand to her face and wiped off a thick layer of mother juices. She didn't know what had just happened, but boy, did it feel good. It made her feel so unbelievably strong, dominant... Powerful. Her face contorted into an evil smile.

Sarah was still panting excessively from the mental taxation. She didn't like the look in Bethany's eye; she decided she better end this before it goes any further.

"Ok now baby, now that you've let it all out and had your fun, it's time to go back to your own bed."

Bethany just looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean, Mummy? I haven't cum yet."

Sarah was confused, she could definitely feel a large slimy mass sloshing about deep inside her. She looked down. Bethany's cock was stood proudly out across her belly; showing just how deeply she had been forcefully gouged out by it.

Sarah was stunned as her brain clicked into place. ‘Wait, oh god she's still rock-hard! ... Don't tell me that entire load was all just precum!? But it was so much!'

Bethany looked at her mother with a grin, watching the gears turn in the older lady's head. She lined up her throbbing battering ram with that soft succulent pussy and with one brutal thrust, she was home once again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours passed until the bed finally stopped creaking beneath those long brutal thrusts. Steven had spent that entire time staring at the alarm clock, just wishing his nightmare to end. He was currently lying in a large wet patch of unknown fluids that had slowly seeped underneath his 'sleeping' form. After a couple minutes of silence, he plucked up the courage to roll over and look at the madness that had occurred next to him, robbing him of his sleep and sanity.

Bethany was asleep like a baby; she was sucking her thumb while laid across her mother's belly. She looked so cute, so innocent, but her thin sheen of sweat and heavier breathing revealed just how false that was. It looked like she had fallen asleep on a yoga ball because Sarah's gut was massively bloated from all the vile substances pumped deep within her.

He looked up to his wife's face. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, her body was covered in sweat from the exhaustion, and her legs were bowed out wide.

Instead of falling asleep like her daughter, the constant barrage of orgasms assaulting and violating her brain had repeatedly pummelled her into an unconscious bliss.

He grabbed Bethany under her arms and gently pulled her off her mother, but it was like pulling a snake from a pipe. No matter how far he pulled it seemed like there was more cock still buried inside her, until finally, with a squelchy pop, all twelve inches popped free. It bounced into the air, wiggling and shaking residual chunky clumps onto the floor.

He immediately realised his mistake.

The cock that had brutalised his dear wife for the last three hours of this ungodly night was the only thing trapping that yoga ball's volume of liquid inside. Suddenly it all started pouring out with an unrivalled pressure revealing just how tightly packed it was in there. It took almost a minute for the flow of cum to turn from a torrent to a dribble, then several more seconds before it finally stopped.

His lower legs, the floor, nearly his entire bed. It was all coated with his daughter’s seed, marking it as hers and clearly signalling that she no longer respected the sanctity of his bedroom.

Still, humiliated and cum covered as he was, he carried her back to her bedroom and tucked her in like any loving parent would. He then went back to his own bedroom to assess the carnage.

He gently roused his wife and then helped her to her feet; her legs wobbling like a new-born fawn. She moved, but her brain was still pummelled into oblivion, restricting any fine motor control. Her arms lazily moved down and cradled a slight bulge still present in her gut; revealing just how much liquid love Bethany had packed into and trapped inside her womb.

Once she was on her feet and stable, he then escorted her into their en-suite and gently sat her down into the bath, just letting gravity take the reins and cause those fat globules of corruption to flow and splutter out of her. He dutifully changed the bedding while she slowly emptied out and then came back to properly wash her down. He then helped her back into the bed and slid her gently into their fresh new sheets.

Having laid next to the copulating pair for the last three hours, he too was tired out from the mental taxation and sleep exhaustion, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

That night had marked the start of their new life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A week later*

Bethany stood looking down at her mother.

Sarah was lying on the kitchen floor passed out. She was once again bloated full of Bethany's unending seed. She was trying to make the family breakfast before Bethany had come over and demanded her now constantly gaping pussy.

The little girl stood there, trying to work out how to fit more in there. With so much cum stretching her out, it felt like she was slam fucking a water filled beach ball, and fucking a giant sloshing puddle just didn't grip her shaft like her lust-addled brain wanted. She needed to empty her out.

A grin crept across her face as she turned around and suddenly jumped up and stuck her legs out, landing bony ass first, right on the giant squishy mass that was her mother's stomach.

Even in her fugue state, Sarah’s body reflexively crunched up, trying to protect itself. Her cunt burst wide, letting a huge torrent of thick off-white seed surge out of the abused orifice and splash all over the kitchen floor, covering at least five square meters in a slick sheen of thick white baby slime.

Then half a second later she violently threw up about two pints worth of the thick viscous liquid all over her own face; making her look like she was just bukkaked by twenty men.

Bethany burst out laughing! She was enjoying watching her mother be reduced to nothing but a worthless cum bucket.

"Bethany please, please don't treat your mother like that." At this point Steven’s tone was more pleading than demanding.

Bethany spun around and looked up. Her father was stood there staring past her, trying to make sure his wife was still ok. The burst fire hydrant of sludge had absolutely covered his feet in her second-hand slime. She chuckled to herself seeing that even stood several feet away, she had still managed to shoot him with her mother-shaped cum cannon.

She then stood up and sauntered over to her father. The slight sway of her hips exaggerating the weighty motions of her giant cock. She walked right up into his personal space, scowling right back up at him, staring deep into his eyes.

She huffed with a supercilious tone.

"Oh, like I care what you think, wimp."

She wound back her fist and slammed it right into his pathetic genitals. Laughing maniacally as the grown man was toppled with a single hit. He immediately fell to his knees and then slumped down onto his side, his hands racing to cradle his tender loins.

After several moments of Bethany’s shadow looming over him, Steven delicately rose onto all fours and pathetically crawled away. He had the further humiliation of having to drag himself through the thick and copious clumps of cum that completely covered the floor. Made worse by the fact that they had been previously been defiling his soulmate’s pussy.

"Yup! Crawl away like the bitch you are! Once I'm done with Mummy here, I'm going to fuck your ass next!"

She paid him no further mind as she turned back to her now fully drained fleshy cock receptacle.

She got back down onto her knees and lined her cock up with that gaping hole.

Within minutes Sarah was once again screaming to the high heavens about this paradoxically demonic, yet god-like cock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven sat there, rocking himself back and forth within the small cupboard.

He didn't know what to do. The sound of flesh repeatedly and brutally crashing against flesh resounded out from the kitchen; filling his house with the cacophony of incestuous debauchery.

Suddenly he had a flash of inspiration! One of the doctors had mentioned a specialist! He quietly slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a desperate sounding email, just hoping they could bring a sense of normality back to his fucked up life.

Just as he put his phone away, he realised the house was quiet. Too quiet.

Then he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet against the hardwood flooring.

"Daaddy... Where areeee you?"


	2. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small bonus to SOH. Not sure where this is going to fit into the timeline but oh well. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again Massive thank you to Jordan_Barber who inspired and helped edit this story.  
> Go read his parallel story which has a second chapter coming soon!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989485

Bethany and Sarah were walking through the town centre. Bethany had an excitable grin as she skipped hand in hand alongside her mother. Sarah was having a good day; shopping had been going smoothly, Bethany was behaving, and most of all, Bethany hadn't needed 'tending' to. 

They walked a bit further up the high street, only a few more shops to go and then they would be on their way home. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Bethany began shifting awkwardly. 

The skip in her step slowed to a mere shuffle, and she started to clench her mother's hand tightly. A bulge started to appear underneath her dress, the very adult shape bulging and worming its way up the inside of her sundress, rubbing against her soft porcelain skin.

"Mummy... It's time… for milk..."

Sarah could feel her daughter’s small hand start to lightly tremble. She looked ahead and realised there was a curvy lady wearing some very revealing booty shorts just ahead of them. The sight of that plump rump poking out of its confinement must have been dancing around her daughter's mind.

"Can't you wait until we get back to the car?"

Bethany just shook her head meekly. Sarah looked around sharply, her eyes caught on a small sign: public toilets. That would have to do.

As they were walking the couple hundred metres to the toilets, Bethany's behaviour continued to shift. Her hand slowly started to steady and her grip strength increased three fold. Her nervous expression slowly turned to malice and with a truly wicked grin she looked up at her mother. Then gradually the spring in her step returned, starting off as a light hop and building into an energetic yet graceful skip. Her wicked grin morphed into a masquerade of innocence, beaming pure excitement at strangers as they walked on by; as if she had just been promised bottomless ice cream for her good behaviour.

She began to chant. "Mummy's milk, mummy's milk, it's time for some tasty mummy's milk."

Sarah was now the one to shift nervously. Her daughter's odd song was drawing a lot of attention. Disapproving looks were only solidified as she walked past two particularly judgemental elderly ladies sat on a bench. One of them muttered, "Isn't she a bit old for that?" Swiftly followed by the second’s disdainful, loud and venomously directed Tut. 

The bulge crawling up the front of Bethany's small dress was now fully visible as Sarah tried her best to obscure the obvious shape with stray shopping bags.

  
A few more painful moments passed but much to Sarah's relief the toilets were just around the corner. She hurried her excitable child in and quickly looked around.

It was a small public toilet, with only a couple cubicles and a single sink. In the time it had taken her to look around and gather her bearings, Bethany had already run into a cubicle, clambered up and stood upon a closed toilet. She had hoisted her dress up to her chin, and was proudly swinging her cock from side to side. It's slow and melodic pendulum clearly displaying just how heavy the young girl’s fat slab of meat really was as it slapped between her knees. She never wore panties anymore because they always dug in too tightly around her ever maturing package. Showing off her soft flat stomach revealed that all she had underneath her dress was some long thigh high socks which gently dug into her supple malleable flesh. 

"Come on mummy..." Bethany said with an evil grin. She loved the way the sight of her thick, veiny, throbbing cock sent her mum's mind to tatters.  
  
Sarah panicked at the sight of her daughter's blatant exhibitionism and quickly shuffled into the same cubicle, shutting the door behind her.

It didn't take long for Bethany to be seated and Sarah to find herself on her knees, tucked in between her daughter's thighs, slavering her tongue up and down that turgid meat. Trying to moisten it up as much as possible to make the inevitable assault on her throat even a fraction easier.

"You have to try better than that mummy!" Said Bethany as she grabbed two handfuls of her mother’s hair. She paused for the briefest moment to allow the grownup’s mind to process what was about to happen. But before Sarah could stop it, she aggressively yanked her head downward, forcing her thick cock to burrow its way down into her tight throat and stretch it wide, visibly bulging it from the outside.

Sarah was used to this treatment, but that didn't make it any easier. She was quickly gagging and spluttering around the gargantuan meat rod lodged in her throat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later and Bethany was still going strong, she had already dumped one coagulated gloopy load down her mother's gullet, but she could feel she had way more pent up lust churning away in her engorged and swollen testicles, as they swung up in time with her thrusts and slapped the underside of her mother’s chin.

Suddenly there was a loud creak as someone else opened the door into the toilet. Sarah panicked and quickly lifted her head, straining her eyes to look behind herself, praying she had remembered to lock the stall door. But Bethany wasn't having any of that, she aggressively thrust her small hips upward and yanked her mother's head downward, painfully slamming her nose into Bethany's narrow pre-pubescent pubis. Firmly putting her mother's whore mouth back in its place.

Sarah struggled against the solid rod in her throat, but she slowly managed to strain her eyes up her daughter’s thin body and looked deep into her eyes, like a punished dog begging forgiveness. She placed her hands against her insolent child's unbelievably soft thighs, hoping to get her to relent. But Bethany just stared back, looked her mother right in the eye, and winked, bringing one of her fingers up to her lips and letting out a quiet 'shhhhh'. 

She wasn't going to let some small interruption get between her and her playtime.

  
No matter her daughter's insinuation, it was very hard to keep almost a foot of almost forearm thick cock lodged deep in your throat without gagging. She tried to stifle them, but it was a fruitless endeavour. Spittle and tears streamed down her face, as Bethany continued to quietly move her hips, sliding her ridiculously wide cock agonizingly slowly, in and out, in and out, of her mother’s delectably tight throat.

Kelly walked into the bathroom. She staggered back a step as the smell of something raw and bestial slapped her in the face. She mentally pinched her nose and ignored it, walking over to the mirror. She stared deeply for a couple seconds, just analysing herself, before beginning to tug at her hair and adjust her clothing. She worked in a nearby office, so she wore a short pencil skirt to show off her long legs and adjusted her blouse to make sure just enough cleavage was showing to entice her clients without it looking unprofessional.

As she stood there adjusting herself, she could hear a faint rustling coming from the occupied cubicle... And was that a faint gag? No, no one would be so blasé, she must be imagining it.

Little did she know just the other side of that door, a small young girl was eagerly swabbing the deepest recesses of her mother's throat with her monstrously huge cock. Sarah on the other hand was just trying her absolute hardest not to get caught.

Kelly walked over to the unoccupied stall next to the fornicating pair. She sat down but as she did, she noticed something poking under the edge of the stall, it was someone's knee! They were gags she had heard before! Kelly let out a little gasp in surprise but tried to catch it to avoid revealing her discovery. She couldn't believe it; someone was actually giving a blowjob right next to her, and during the middle of the day! 

Bethany heard the gasp and knew she had been discovered by the stranger. She could see Kelly's foot instinctually recoil away. Knowing their milking time had been exposed, and their need for discretion shattered, she began to fuck her mum's face… Hard.

The cacophony of brutal cock gobbling spilled out into the bathroom, filling the entire space with the sound of Bethany's slight frame thrusting up and slamming into her mother's face. Followed by the retches and gags as her ungodly thick dick split that tight throat wide.

Kelly didn't know what to think. It had been so long since she had been with a man. Even longer since she had been with a guy who had the balls to rough her up a bit and put her in her place.

The violent noises coming from that woman's throat just flowed through the room and into her ears, tickling her imagination. Oh she just wished she could find someone who could give her a night to remember. Someone to give her the night she so desperately needed.

It wasn't long before her hand had subconsciously slipped its way into her panties.

Bethany wrapped her little legs around the back of her mother's neck, locking her head in place and really began giving it to her. There wasn't much Sarah could do, the gradually worsening lack of air combined with the little one's grasp of her head meant she had no real means of reclaiming control of the situation.

Even over the sounds of everything she was inflicting upon her mother, she could hear the growing arousal of the voyeur in the neighbouring stall. The slow steady rustle of a hand buried deep within a pair of panties. The occasional moan, poorly disguised by a biting of the lip.

Bethany called out playfully "I know what you're doing in there slut." 

Kelly was taken aback. That was a child's voice! A dark lustful aura just oozed out of that stall, corrupting and rewiring her consciousness. She couldn't help it. For some reason, that cute yet malicious voice just swirled around inside her head, continuously repeating the word that stung into her mind. Slut. Slut. SLUT! 

Her hand picked up the pace, furiously driving her fingers in amongst her dripping folds. She shakily rose to her feet, never once stopping her hand from viciously violating herself.

She stepped out of the stall, placing her free hand onto the wall to balance her wobbly legs. Once she was out, she turned to face the closed door of the neighbouring stall. She knew full well what was going on inside. The pair were no longer bothering to be discreet. Loud gags and childish grunts flowed under the stall door as Bethany continued to brutalise her mother's face.

Kelly reached her free hand forward and gingerly pushed the door open. 

Bethany looked up at the new woman but didn't break her stride. She had both of her small hands wrapped up in her mother's hair, utilising her soft hand grips to their fullest potential, uncaringly dragging her mother's saliva covered face up and down her unbelievably thick shaft. Every time nose aggressively met pubis, a splash of spit and bodily fluids would spray out in a circular pattern, like someone punching a shallow puddle.

"So what are you just standing there for, slut? Are you going to come and gag on my fat cock too? Mom has done this so many times I've grown bored of her…” 

Bethany watched the goggling woman stare mindlessly at how she gored her mother’s throat, the stranger slut’s hand never relenting its assault on her desperate pussy.   
“God, is every grown woman on this planet just a slut for my fucking penis?"

Kelly didn't respond, she just meekly nodded. Her missing hand was still aggressively rummaging around in her panties as she fantasised about how good it would feel to salivate and gag all over that ungodly breed-pole.

"Come here then, turn around and stick your ass out. Show me your cunt."

Sarah was snapped out of her cock drunk and air deprived daze. Cunt! Cunt!? Where had she even learnt such a word! She scrambled against her daughter's legs trying to break free. She knew she had fallen into a debauched spiral of lust and sex, but as her mother she still had to scold her for her completely appalling language.

But Bethany just easily held her mother in place, lazily ignoring the grown woman's resistance and continuing to effortlessly slide her whore mouth up and down, up and down.

Bethany looked aggressively at her gagging mother. "Did I tell you to stop? Whore!" She gave one particularly brutal thrust into her mother's gullet, eliciting the loudest retch yet.  
Sarah looked up into her malevolent daughters eyes, hoping her own puppy dog eyes would make the little tyrant relent, even a little bit.   
“You think being cute is going to stop me? You’re the one who is supposed to take care of your daughter. You’re a failure whore of a mother. As punishment for trying to stop, I’ll make your ‘cute’ eyes roll all the way back!” 

Bethany’s words spat with venom, but they cut far deeper into Sarah than any mere insult could. Her face was already soaked with the spittle and tears caused by her throats valiant fight with the monstrous beast her daughter called a penis, but her tears began to flow anew; this time laced with the cruelty of her own child calling her a failure. 

Bethany paused her pounding for a brief second and looked up to the wobbly legged, furiously masturbating woman. “Oi slut, turn around! Or are you just going to stand there all day gawking at a little kid’s cock? You Pedo!"

Kelly's cheeks blushed as she came under the tirade of abuse, but she did as instructed. It was humiliating taking orders from such a young girl. But something deep inside her relished in the control, being told what to do like a good little slut. With a couple shaky steps, she turned around and leant forward. She pulled her panties to the side and slowly arched her back, fully exposing the three fingers she currently had running wild on her pussy.

Bethany, being the vindictive little bitch she was, lifted one of her feet and coiled it into her body, before lashing it out forward. Driving her heel right into the back of Kelly’s knee.

The tall woman was suddenly robbed of her balance and went tumbling backwards, ass first onto Sarah's head, slamming her saliva soaked face right back down onto Bethany's cock. 

Sarah suddenly had the full weight of a grown woman slam down into the back of her head! But the worst thing was the bitch was leaking her filthy cunt juice all into her hair!

Sarah began freaking out, trying to wriggle her head out of its impossible trap. The weight of an entire person sat directly upon her head, leaking slut fluids into her hair, combined with the fattest veiny cock she had ever encountered currently clogging her entire windpipe. It wasn't long until her struggles proved counterproductive; her muscles just robbing her body of the oxygen it so sorely lacked.

"Now now, Mom! I told you your slutty pupils would kiss your skull!" 

Bethany stared her mother in the eye as she reached her childish yet surprisingly powerful arms forward and grabbed hold of Kelly's hips, thrusting up as if fucking into the new woman's sloppy pussy.

Kelly was loving it! She could feel every thrust of those brutal child hips, pushing the air deprived woman’s head up and grinding it against her greedy, sloppy cunt. Oh the mentality of it all, it was diving her wild. Belittling her, as a means to thoroughly humiliate and dominate another. Oh it just sent her mind spinning in debauched bliss.

It took only a couple more thrusts.

Kelly's hips suddenly went wild, spasming and bucking violently as she squirted a huge torrent of girl cum, spraying right through the thin fabric of her panties and absolutely coating the floor! A great arc of feminine love shot clean through the air, her slippery juices landing almost over three meters away!

Bethany’s own volcanic level eruption wasn’t far behind her; she reaffirmed her grip on Kelly's spasming hips and slammed her still gushing pussy back down onto her mother's skull. Copious amounts of cunny cum flowed through Sarah’s hair and down the back of her neck in great rivers, but before she even had time to get angry at the stranger currently staining her in love juice, the floodgates opened within her mouth. That final thrust had sent Bethany spiralling over the edge, causing her to explosively climax down that deliciously tight throat.

Sarah's eyes went wild, darting all over the place. Chug, chug, chug. Thick globulous clumps of virile sludge were poured down her sore, abused throat. Her throat ached as it gulped and swallowed down what wasn’t poured directly past it. The rhythmic contractions of her neck milking Bethany’s cock for every last drop. She tried her hardest to keep up with it, but it was futile. Soon the pressure built up within her mouth and suddenly thick ropes violently spurted out of her nose, splashing onto Bethany's flat stomach. The youngster looked down at the debauched sight and burst into a violent fit of laughter.

Sarah couldn't hold onto her consciousness for much longer. Her eyes slowly rolled upwards, exposing only the white submissive underside. Gradually, darkness enveloped her mind as Bethany's cruel words rung true.

  
\---------------------------------------

Sarah groggily woke up almost an hour later. Her eyes struggled to open, they felt heavy and unresponsive.

The first thing to regain sensation was her stomach, and god did it ache. She reached her hand up and rubbed it down her abdomen. She had become so used to helping her sweetheart with her ever worsening condition that she could actually tell that Bethany had finished at least twice more inside her.

She then reached up to her face. The reason her eyes were so heavy was they had been generously covered in the little tyke's unbelievably heavy sludge, huge sticky clumps of coagulated honey rested on each eyelid. She’d probably encouraged the stranger to jack off her fat cock right into mummy's dumb face.

She slid her hand through the crusted layers and wiped away as much as she could. She glanced around herself and could see she had been covered in what looked like enough cum for about 15 men. Good. That was a small load for her relentless jizz factory of a daughter; it must mean she is finally beginning to empty out.

Bethany’s mood always reverted back to her usual 6 Year old self once she had drained those evil testicles of their corruption. Sarah didn't mind debauching herself if it meant getting her daughter back, if only for the briefest of moments.

She shakily got herself to her feet, wobbling slightly as her body's internal balance recalibrated to the added sloshing fluid weight. But her gorge held and she righted herself.

She realised the stall door was wide open and began to panic about whether anyone had come in and seen them. She had been sat there, caked in child cum for a very long time. Her mind went racing with questions of what if, but that was quickly shoved aside when she heard a faint: slap, slap, slap.

Her hearing was finally waking up.

She groggily staggered round the corner, following the sound round into the next stall. She didn't expect to see what she did, but it also didn't faze her in the slightest either.

The stranger, who she could now see was called Kelly by a nameplate she had adorned on her blazer just above her left breast, was currently sat on the floor. Her legs were spread wide akimbo and her neck was craned right backward, putting the back of her head into the toilet bowl.

Bethany was stood with both of her feet planted on the seat either side of Kelly's head and currently had her long dick lodged directly downward into her gullet. She was bent over on all fours and was squat fucking with a sheer ferocity Sarah hadn’t seen out of the girl for a long time. She could tell, even with the loads currently filling her gut, Bethany was still desperate to release the pressure building up within her swollen nuts.

In fact, the repeated slapping noise came from Bethany's giant swollen testicles swinging around like two great wrecking balls, crashing into Kelly's exposed neck and throat, over and over again.

Sarah couldn't tell if the business woman was conscious or not, but she could see her panties were absolutely soaked through. They were so saturated in juices that they clung tightly to her pussy, outlining every slight detail.

Someone has been enjoying themselves.

  
Sarah stood there staring. She did empathise with the woman, her panties would also turn into a small river when she was servicing her daughter, but something else also lived in her heart. A small twang of pain chimed out within her. She could hardly believe it. Was she jealous? That her daughter could lust after someone other than her?

She didn't have long to contemplate her wondering emotions before she was starkly interrupted.

The slutty business woman's hips started to thrust up into the air, as if she was reaching out to impale herself onto a phantom penis that didn't exist. Desperate to scratch that deep inner itch. Her legs began to vibrate and wobble as her core scrunched in on itself.

Then, as she did before, a huge torrent of feminine fluid sprayed right through her saturated panties and arced through the air, as her body was once again wracked with powerful orgasmic sparks.

But this time, much to the dishevelled mother's dismay, Sarah was stood right in the line of fire.

She gasped in shock as this stream of fluid surged through the air, impacting with a surprising amount of force into her chest with a loud wet thud. It sprayed up and down her body, absolutely coating her torso in slick sexual fluids.

She stood there in shock, gazing down her soaking wet front. She knew she had already been bukkaked by the one-man army that was her elementary school daughter, but this was an extra unexplainable stain she didn't need to deal with today.

Her shocked gasp had revealed herself to the little monster currently slam fucking her giant rod, balls deep into that still shuddering woman's throat. She hadn’t let such a pitiful thing such as her onahole’s powerful body shaking orgasm, interrupt her aggressive and unrelenting rhythm. 

Bethany turned her head and glanced at her mother with a mixture of hunger and contempt.

"Oi slut. Now you've woken up, make yourself useful and eat my ass." Her face sported an almost animalistic fury, never breaking her powerful face fucking rhythm.

Sarah was shocked at her daughter's callous tone. She had never done such an act before. Not even on her husband. But if it would calm Bethany down quicker, she would do it.

She steeled herself and slowly leaned in, Inch by inch moving closer to that wildly thrusting ass. She matched rhythm with it, gingerly bobbing her head up and down in time with her daughter’s unbelievably powerful thrusts. She closed her eyes and puckered up.

She hesitated and pulled back for a brief moment, but it was too late. She had already crossed the threshold to the lion's den.

Bethany reached one hand around behind herself and grabbed a handful of her mother's hair, before aggressively shoving her nose right up against that young pucker.

Bethany never stopped thrusting. Violently violating that gorgeously tight throat currently wrapping itself around her cock. She moaned out in bliss as she felt her mother's nose press against her awaiting asshole. Each thrust into the office whore's mouth sent her ass sliding up and down her mother's face, grinding against it like a dog in heat.

The devilish imp let her tongue fall out of her mouth in ecstasy as she continued to aggressively hump in an almost feral manner, just succumbing to the waves of pleasure.

  
Sarah succumbed to the bestial nature of it all, letting the basal instincts flow through her body and relinquish control. She shoved her tongue deep into that tight loli hole, eating her daughter out with reckless abandon. She stood there bent over, happily lapping at the hole her husband had never managed to fuck. The hole that he failed to dominate. The tight little hole that could have been used to reverse this whole condition, but was now being used to enhance it. To drive the virus deeper into Bethany's mind.

The young girl once again barked instructions at her lust dazed mother "My fat balls need to be worshipped too!"

Before her mother could even react to the command, the aggressive little girl began to put just as much power into her backstroke as she did forward. Those large over productive cum factories began swinging up underneath herself and slamming into Sarah's chin with a surprising amount of momentum. Almost causing her to bite her tongue as her bottom jaw was punched upward repeatedly.

Sarah continued to incestuously pleasure her daughter, letting her own hand wander down and forage into her panties. Whether it was ignorance or just plain negligence, Sarah continued to dutifully drive her daughter's lust frenzied mind wild.

Bethany continued to brutalise Kelly's tight throat with bestial fervour, pounding away, causing spittle and bile to fly everywhere.

Sarah could feel the orgasm brewing within her daughter's tiny body. Her thrusts became more jerky and erratic. Her moaning became heavier and more breathy. And lastly her impossibly heavy testicles were getting taut, ready to squeeze out the thick clumpy jellied sludge they had built up within.

Within moments, Bethany's brutal thrusts shuddered to a halt as she slammed her hips into Kelly's face, forcing her cock as deep into the gorgeously snug piping as she possibly could. She roared out like a wild animal as her testicles lifted and squeezed tight, forcing all of their bio-matter out and into its new receptacle.

Sarah felt those heavy balls clasp up under her chin and so she pulled her head back, but she was roughly grabbed around the head again as Bethany reached back and slammed her winking ass right back into Sarah's face. Making sure the older woman rode out the entirety of her orgasm with her, squeezing every last ounce of pleasure out if the debauched situation.

It didn't matter what she was before, Kelly was definitely unconscious now. Still on all fours, Bethany straightened her legs, slowly pulling her cock out of that snug throat with a wet squelch. Half a second later, cum burbled up Kelly’s oesophagus like crude oil and poured over the sides of her mouth. Bubbles of chunky gloop formed out of her nose, before popping into great splats.

Bethany stood up straight on the toilet seat, and looked down past her slowly softening cock at the devastation she had inflicted upon the older woman's face. She smiled proudly at her handiwork. She suddenly and enthusiastically spun round on the spot, before viciously dropping her entire weight backward on the unconscious woman’s skull, planting her thoroughly saliva covered asshole right onto Kelly's lifeless face.

She wiggled her hips side to side as if getting herself comfy upon her new debauched throne and then slowly stroked her limp cock while looking up at her mother, swinging her legs childishly as they dangled from her raised seat.

"Come on then mummy. You can't leave your precious daughter dirty like this, can you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, much thanks to Jordan_Barber whose incredible story brought this one to life. If you enjoyed this, please go and read the one that inspired it! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989485
> 
> As always, if you ever have art to send me or just want to chat, feel free to email me at Jayslab@mail.com! :D


End file.
